


You, Me, & Everything In Between

by intermissicn



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermissicn/pseuds/intermissicn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart is the only thing that can be broken over and over again. ~Was recently named The Wish~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so.. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter One

 Logan moaned under his breath as he laid in a submissive position on the bed with his lover towering over his frame "Please, P-please K-Kendall."

"I'm yours, okay? Please just touch me. I-I want you to touch me _everywhere_.. I'll do anything!" Logan pleaded in despair, horrified at his lack of restraint. He wanted Kendall, and he wants him badly. He needs him more than ever. Logan's legs are wrapped around Kendall, who is kneeling on the bed. Logan blushed, all shades of red, he found it hard to look at Kendall after making those comments. Kendall bore his lustful. lifeless green eyes into Logan's embarrassed and flushed face.

"This is obscene" Logan thought. "How can I let him see me like this..." Logan unconsciously thrusted his hips into Kendall's. Kendall just continued to look down at Logan like a piece of meat. His eyes were void of any feeling, it scared Logan but made all blood rush to his lower half.

Logan's whole body shook and jumped against the bed as he couldn't control his thoughts or actions. He knew that all he needed was friction. He needed Kendall's large frame to crush his own and give him stability and warmth. but Kendall wanted to watch him writhe just a little bit longer. He wanted to see the naughty side of Logan...

*Two weeks ago*

"Oh my gosh, James come look at this!" Carlos and James smiled down at the dirty magazine.

Kendall was unpleased when James and Carlos openly put their sexual desires on display. But as a further matter, he was interested in his innocent Logie, who never seemed to have a sexual thought run through that little mind of his. "He must be an angel or something..." he muttered under his breath while he admired Logan as he dozed off on the couch. Kendall adored watching Logan while he sleeps, the brunette looked even more precious and baby-like when porcelain skin rubbed against the pillow. Kendall just wanted to take him then and there, have his way with him, and take all of his sexual frustrations out on the smaller boy who would fulfill his every desire in return.

But...nope, Kendall won't let Logan get it so easily. He would make him want it.

For the next two weeks, he did everything to make sure he could keep Logan from being by himself. He never gave Logan the chance to pleasure himself. He accompanied Logan everywhere, and even waited outside the bathroom before moving on to go on with their busy day. Kendall knew that Logan could only hold on for so long...soon all of his sexual frustration would build up, begging and wanting to be fucked senseless sooner or later, and that's exactly what Kendall wanted.....

In the course of time.. Kendall started to notice how Logan would check him out with no particular purpose, and Kendall didn't make it easy on him. At nighttime, Kendall would take off everything except his boxer briefs and in take pleasure in Logan's unassuming eyes would secretly admire his lean, but strong build.

It was the night, Kendall took it to the next level and took off everything...

"Are you really gonna sleep like that?!" Logan groaned as he saw Kendall's naked figure.

Kendall faked innocence. "Yeah, why not? It's really hot tonight, I hope you're okay with it." He said as he got into his bed across the room from Logan's. He turned his back away from Logan, but he knew Logan had his eyes on him. After turning the lights off, Kendall turned towards Logan, pulled off his covers and started pleasuring himself.

 Logan was turned on more than ever with two weeks of built up sexual desire as he watched Kendall moving in the moon light. All blood rushed down to his lower half as it shuttered in ecstasy. He let out a loud moan, and Kendall slowly got out of his bed and walked towards Logan. He got on top of him, and Logan lost it. He tried to kiss Kendall, but Kendall pinned his arms over his head. The blonde disrobed Logan forcefully and pulled his legs apart. Kendall teased him by putting his dick at the entrance of Logan's opening. Logan broke beneath Kendall, giving up all sense of morality and restraint.

To Logan's dismay, Kendall just sat there. He stopped moving completely, just staring down at Logan in lust.

"Kendall...?" Logan said softly. 

Kendall loved more than anything to see Logan shake and writhe beneath him, begging for sex. 

Logan couldn't handle it anymore. His whole body jerked, but Kendall held him down forcefully.

"Say it. Say that you're my freak. Say that you're my dirty little freak, show me that you're mine." Kendall growled.

"I-I'm your freak. K-Kendall P-Please. I-I c-can't..." Logan couldn't even finish his sentence as he panted in ecstasy. He loved when Kendall treated him like this, but he didn't want to admit it.

"You like it when I hold you down like this, don't you?" Kendall read his mind as he grinded against Logan. 

He leaned down to Logan's ear and breathed his breath on it and it made Logan shutter. He said seductively "I'm going to fuck you senseless, fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk. I'm going to make you feel so good that you scream until it hurts for you to talk." He licked the outside of Logan's ear and returned to kneeling position on top of Logan. Logan's innocent and round eyes just looked up at Kendall in desperation which turned Kendall on to the max. 

"Where do you want me to touch you?...My hands will make you moan with pleasure."

Logan's mouth hung open in ecstasy. He didn't know what to do. The restraining was too much for his heart to handle. He couldn't believe his best friend was giving him so...much pleasure."

"S-S" Logan couldn't coherently form words.

"You're gonna have to speak up. I wanna hear you beg for it." Kendall whispered softly into Logan's ear, as he stroked his soft cheek.

"N-no..I-I won't... I won't beg."

"Defiance of authority makes you a bad boy Logie. Are you a bad boy? Bad boys need to be punished." Kendall smiled.

Before Logan had time to react, Kendall flipped him over so that his back and soft ass were completely exposed, and Kendall quickly restrained his arms again. He leaned in and licked Logan's neck, making him shutter.

He shoved his dick into Logan without warning and stroked his prostate causing Logan to scream out in complete bliss, but Kendall didn't take it out.

"Beg Logie. I want you to beg for it."

"PLEASE DO DIRTY THINGS TO ME. FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK. I'M A DIRTY BOY. I'M YOUR DIRTY BOY." Logan yelled.

Kendall laughed as he took his best friend's innocence, making love to him until sun rise.

He finally got his wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Logan sat out at the edge of the pool in the lounge chair. He was so relaxed, his feet propped up, his eyes were closed. But for some reason, he looked up to see Kendall and Jo walk out by the pool.

He panicked and went to the closest open cabina, he sat down and thought back to that one night... two nights ago... Kendall sleeping naked, him jacking off, dirt talking, and last but not least... the sex. He ran out of the cabina, trying so hard to get rid of those thoughts, but then he ran into the last person he didn't want to see.

"Hey Logie." Kendall said.

Logan put on his best smile. "Hey Kendall. What's up?"

"Are you in a hurry to be somewhere?"

"Yes, I am actually. I have this... thing that I want to go to."

"Logan, are you sure you're okay?' He narrowed his eyes on him.

"I'm fine Kendall, never better. Bleep, blap, bloop." Logan laughs manically.

"Do we need to talk about something?"

Logan felt better when he heard that.

"I was waiting on you to ask that." he sighs in relief. "I've been going crazy, not knowing what to do or say to anyone anymore, including you."

"That's why you've been ignoring me lately."

Logan nodded.

"I can't keep doing this, Kendall." Logan says. "We have to tell Jo and Dak."

"No." Kendall simply says.

No? Just like that?" Logan questions.

"We can't tell them, Logan. It'll only make it worse."

"But keeping betrayal from them than makes it, what, better?" Logan challenges.

"No." Kendall says. "Of course not. But at least it makes it less painful for them."

"What about me?"

"Just please keep it together... for now Logan? Please..."

"Fuck it Kendall" Logan says and pushes past him.

"Logan! Wait!" Kendall calls out and grabs his arm. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

"And I don't understand why you aren't." Logan snaps. "For the past two days I-" Logan stops, then he begins to look around and see that they have a audience including Jo, who's watching with curious eyes.

"Never mind." Logan says. "This isn't the time or place." Logan whispers and then he walks off before Kendall can stop him.

Logan went up to the apartment, went into him and Kendall's room and shut the door. He went to his dresser and got his iPod, then laid down and started listening to to music.

Kendall walked up to the apartment, and called Logan's name.

"Logan!"

He walked into him and Logan's room and found Logan wrapped in covers with headphones in his ear.

"Logie..." Kendall said.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Logan takes his headphones out of his ears, sits up and say "No, I'm not alright, I haven't been alright."

"Ahh.. well, I'm sorry to hear that Logie."

Logan flinched.

"Don't do that." Logan said.

"Don't do what?"

He looks at Logan with those hypnotic, vulnerable, green eyes.

"That, Playing the victim, because you're not that victim." Logan snaps. "We both know who the victims are in this situation."

"I'm not playing the victim Logie."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what? Logie? I've been calling you that since the second grade."

"Just go away Kendall."

"What is your problem Logan?"

"Don't use that fucking tone with me."

Kendall's eyes widen. He couldn't help but think that Logan looks sexy while he's mad.

Kendall steps closer, and his voice gets lower. "What tone am I using with you baby?"

Logan steps back and says "What did you just call me?''

Kendall steps closer again and says "Baby. Remember? That's all you called me that night."

Logan moves back until he hits a wall then he curses to himself. Kendall steps forward and grabs Logan's hand and pins it against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Logan says.

"Remember the last time I had you like this?"

Kendall starts kissing on Logan's neck and Logan starts to shiver.

Kendall moves towards his ear and whispers "I'm sorry baby, was I being too rough?"

Logan groans and closes his eyes. Kendall grabs Logan's free arm and traps it with Logan's other arm. Kendall uses his hand to go under Logan's shirt.

"I miss you Logie. And I know you feel the same."

Logan knows he should really stop him, so he frees one of his arms out of Kendall's hold and encircles Kendall's wrist with his fingers, squeezes without force.

"You can pretend you don't want me," Kendall whispers, leaning in so close that Logan shakes from the heat coming at him.

"You can pretend you don't want to suck me," Kendall says, unbuckling Logan's belt, Logan's fingers still gripping Kendall's wrists.

"You can pretend you're pushing me away when you're really holding me in place," Kendall says.

Logan's breath hitches when he feels hot and wet warmth around his dick.

"Kendall, it's the middle of the day. Anyone could -"

"That just makes it more exciting, doesn't it?"

"Kendall... _fuck.."_

Kendall ran his tongue along the boy's heated flesh. Logan bit his lip while he watched Kendall lap his pre-cum and suck harshly on the head of his dick. Kendall hummed and swallowed as he took in Logan's member, his own blood rushing to his lower half at the intoxicating taste. Logan fought so hard not to choke Kendall, but he really wanted to fuck his mouth. He bucked his hips into the moist warmth with slow thrusts, starting wildly then holding back when he forced himself to regain control. Kendall sensed this and pulled off Logan's dick in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Go for it, Logie... I won't break." The blonde smirks up at Logan and he and Logan shared a silent look for a moment. Logan snaked his fingers through Kendall's hair, teasing the locks with gentle tugs that had Kendall shaking. Logan gave one last yank, knowing it drove Kendall crazy, and then pushed him towards his cock. Kendall took him in eagerly, trying to relax his throat as Logan thrusted into him relentlessly. Logan kept his hands in the other boy's hair and lifted his hips up and down rapidly. He moaned loud, not caring if anyone heard, because Kendall felt too good... Logan sped up his thrusts, burying his cock deep into Kendall's tight throat with every jerk of his hips. The blonde groaned and forced himself away from Logan's dick. Kendall then goes back up to Logan's neck, licking it.

"I want you so bad Logan. I need you so bad." Kendall murmers against his neck, with his teeth biting down on Logan's soft flesh. "Need to be inside you, owning you, possessing you, making you scream my name until your voice is hoarse. I wanna feel your nails digging into my back as you come, I wanna hear my name come screaming from your lips.... fuck I want you."

_"Then take me"_

Kendall was just about to give Logan what he asked for until they hear the front door open.

"Fuck!" Kendall curses.

Logan pulls his pants up, and goes lays in his bed like nothing ever happened.

Kendall tells Logan "We'll finish this later babe."

Then he walks out the door.

Logan drifts off thinking about what could be in store for next time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this terrible chapter. Seriously, I'm truly sorry.


End file.
